User talk:Gabrielsmith500
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Biological Explosion page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 22:14, March 29, 2015 (UTC) When you add pic to Gallery, remember to add Series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:04, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Seriously, learn to use Gallery. Add to Gallery, remember series, add them to Known Users. If you don't know how to change the main pic, don't. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:04, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Change the main pic, old pne goes to Gallery. And here's something new: unless there's very good reason, new pics go to Gallery. Also, don't add more than one pic of someone. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:09, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Please do not touch the main picture unless you have a good reason to. TheTwinkleBeast (talk) 08:08, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Learn to use Gallery and stop messing with main pics. That's third time now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:55, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Aand third time with series not in italics in Users. Two more on either warnings and you're getting a block. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:57, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Series in italics in Users, fourth warning. One more and you're getting block. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:42, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Series in italics, fifth time and you're out. Figure out how to use italics during that time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:45, May 11, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Just to remind you, each time you get a block, it gets longer. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:12, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Second warning, do I need to start slapping block on you from every time you do this to get the point in? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:57, May 24, 2015 (UTC) use brackets (the keys). It makes linking more easier and better. Gabriel456 (talk) 23:46, August 7, 2015 (UTC) saying it again, unless you willingly chose to ignore the previous: use brackets. It's far easier and altogether better than the other method.Gabriel456 (talk) 14:54, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Alphabetical order. It isn't that hard concept. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:12, August 19, 2015 (UTC) 1) Brackets. Use them. 2) Alphabetical order. Shouldn't be hard. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Seriously, use brackets. All you have to do is use , and put the title name in between. It'll link to the page once published. Gabriel456 (talk) 20:29, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Right: fourth warning about brackets, third about alphabetical order. One more and you're out for a while and since you're ignoring warning about two separate things it'll be longer. Your choice. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:38, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Fifth warning about brackets and you're out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:59, August 30, 2015 (UTC) And use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:03, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Use brackets (the keys). It makes linking more easier and better. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:45, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Second warning: use brackets (the keys). --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:40, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Third warning: BRACKETS! --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:51, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Fourth warning about brackets, either start using them or prepare to take very long break. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:26, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Fifth warning about brackets and you're out for a quite some time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:46, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Use brackets (the keys). It makes linking more easier and better. When you change power/link, move it to the new alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:53, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Use brackets (the keys). Second warning. Is it seriously that hard thing? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:25, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Use brackets (the keys). Third warning. two more and you're taking a long timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:30, December 10, 2015 (UTC) use the bracket keys ([[]]). I can't even remember how many times we've told you this. This serves as your final warning. Gabriel456 (talk) 02:02, December 14, 2015 (UTC)